


Cuddly Present

by shinylostcause



Category: Free!
Genre: Kemonomimi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinylostcause/pseuds/shinylostcause
Summary: Merry Christmas LadyLasa!~ You asked for some catboys RHR, so here you go :) I hope you like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLasa/gifts).



> Merry Christmas LadyLasa!~ You asked for some catboys RHR, so here you go :) I hope you like it!


End file.
